


all my wounds are clean

by itsahockeynight



Series: 2018 Playoff fics [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 NHL Season, 2018 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Domestic, Established Relationship, HOLY SHIT THEY DID IT????, M/M, they’re talking about breakfast again I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsahockeynight/pseuds/itsahockeynight
Summary: Nicky, Ovi, and the morning after.





	all my wounds are clean

**Author's Note:**

> \- if you’re in any way associated with the NHL or any of the players mentioned above, please close this tab  
> \- I think we’re 2-0 now when I write a game reaction fic so I guess I have to just… keep doing it? help  
> \- Title from [Holy Grail](https://open.spotify.com/track/5XM7yXTFzTN0PVo9L1bkQS?si=bgHb4myqQl6YiAjD8bjkMg) by Hunters and Collectors

Sasha wakes up around nine, maybe, the next morning, but he doesn’t get up until about eleven thirty, when his phone goes off. He’s really fucking stiff, but that’ll fade. He’s probably doing better than some of the other guys who are, if they’re even awake yet, almost definitely hungover.

Sasha’s learnt a thing or two over the years, is what he’s saying, which means that by the time Blaik starts barking at the opening gate he’s downstairs, wearing pants, and the coffee is nearly ready.

Nicky’s still wearing the hat. It makes Sasha smile even bigger than he would have, to see it perched on his head like it belongs there, because it fucking _does_. Fuck yeah. Vegas, baby, here they come.

Nicky also looks like he wants to faceplant right into a cup of coffee, which Sasha can definitely provide. He slides the cup right in front of Nicky as he flops down at the kitchen counter and watches him inhale the whole thing in about two mouthfuls. Only then does Nicky look up and realise the Prince of Wales Trophy is right there next to him on the counter. Nicky blinks at it, then at him, and finally says “you’re never giving that back, are you.”

Sasha bursts out laughing. He can’t help it. “Only when they make me.” He leans against the counter and takes the hat off Nicky’s head, turns it around and puts it back on backwards so his curls are framed better against his neck. “Think we can hide it?” he says, tipping Nicky’s chin up. “Keep forever, make nice vase maybe?” Nicky laughs at him, glowing, and Sasha loves him so fucking much. No one else makes him feel like this just by being in the same room. Hockey sure as hell doesn’t, and hockey’s been pretty fucking great lately.

Nicky sighs and leans his cheek into Sasha’s hand, beard scratchy. Sasha runs his thumb over the dark rings under Nicky’s eyes. He does look tired, more tired than Sasha feels. He glances down, checking on his injured hand. It’s wrapped up again, probably sore. Maybe Nicky didn’t sleep so well last night.

There’s an easy fix for that. “You gonna sleep here tonight?”

Nicky opens his eyes. “Please.” He stretches like a cat, and Sasha hears something pop. “God, I need more coffee.”

Pushy. Sasha loves it. “ _More?”_ He sticks his tongue out, and Nicky rolls his eyes and pulls him in for a kiss. Sasha leans into it, slipping his hand around the back of Nicky’s neck and holding him close. He wants to stay like this forever.

His stomach growls.

Sasha’s good to ignore it, you know, he has _plans_ for Nicky today and this is a good, a great start, making out like they haven’t seen each other in ten days instead of ten hours, but Nicky starts giggling and won’t stop. It’s really hard to kiss a giggling person properly. He breaks it off and leans back.

“Really?”

Nicky sinks his head into Sasha’s shoulder, shaking. “Sorry, sorry.” Sasha holds him and waits. It is kind of funny. “You did promise me breakfast.”

Sasha gasps, mock-outraged, and clutches his chest, which only makes Nicky laugh harder. “Wow, now I know what you want me for. Only want food? I’m so hurt, Nicky.”

“Seduce me with your sexy, sexy omelettes,” Nicky says, dry delivery ruined by his still shaking shoulders. Sasha strikes the stupidest sexy pose he can think of, hands on cocked hips and knee bent suggestively, just to make Nicky cover his face in his hands and laugh and laugh.

Then he heads over to check the fridge. Ah, shit.

“I have… three eggs.” He pushes an empty container out of the way. “Little bit of bread. Some fruit.” Nicky’s eyebrows are steadily climbing his forehead. There’s probably some frozen stuff, somewhere, but that’s chicken and rice and shit. Boring, and not breakfast. Sasha opens his pantry. “Cheerios?” Why does he even have those? “Think that’s it.” Nicky snorts. “Hey. When’s last time _you_ go shopping?”

“I honestly have no fucking idea.”

This is not the breakfast of champions. Sasha glares at the cupboard doors, considering the options. They’ll have to go out. Or. They look at each other, both thinking the same thing. Nicky grimaces. “I know I always say I love this city, but if I have to go out to eat at all today…”

They’ll be mobbed. “Yeah, bad idea. Delivery?”

They end up getting breakfast burgers, fries and shakes, and then decimate what’s left of the fruit. Sasha makes a _lot_ more coffee, because Nicky did ask, and they’re gonna need it. They take their plates and things outside to eat, to enjoy the warmth.

It’s a nice day. Birds are singing and shit, like something out of a movie. Nicky spots some deer in the woods and gets all excited, because they don’t come around his place so often. Sasha watches him filming them and lets a warm buzz of contentment settle over him. He’s full of good food, the sun is shining, they’re going to the Cup Final, he’s going to have great victory sex with his boyfriend soon. Life’s pretty fucking good.

Nicky turns to look back at him, beaming. He’s pink and gold all over, the most beautiful thing Sasha has ever seen.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on [tumblr](https://itsahockeynight.tumblr.com) if you like!


End file.
